Abstract: The purpose of this R13 application is to fund the annual meeting of the Oncofertility Consortium. This meeting is the only one of its kind and serves the purpose of uniting prominent researchers, scientists, clinicians, and patients in an interactive discussion about emerging technologies, research, and real world options for cancer patients concerned about their fertility. The Oncofertility Consortium conference is a dynamic and interactive gathering; conference attendees span the fields of basic science, reproductive endocrinology, cell biology, social science, ethics, education, law, patient advocacy and religion. Additionally, patients and healthcare providers are invited to share their intimate experiences with fertility preservation for cancer patients. Our innovative approach to both research and education drives us to provide novel educational materials for the wider audience outside of our annual meeting, and through our live video-recording of the conference any interested individuals can access presentations and events from our meeting on our website, free of cost. As our enterprise continues to flourish we remain deeply committed to our original goals of furthering research, education, and opportunities for patients and practitioners alike to access knowledge, techniques and treatments as they become available. As the population of cancer survivors continues to grow, we strive to offer fertility preservation options to this cohort, empowering them with knowledge and enabling them to be in control of their reproductive future. This grant application is intended for the Oncofertility Consortium's four remaining annual meetings to be held on September 12-13, 2009, December 2010, December 2011 and December 2012.